


Bloopers

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PINOF bloopers, coming out video, pinof 7, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Dan's tweet when asked if there would be bloopers </p><p>"We'll see what's left of what we took out (winky face emoji)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to happen  
> Can this please happen  
> Kthxbai

"Dan, this is perfect!" Phil insists, pulling on Dan's arm pleadingly. 

"Phil." Dan says, staring the older and (slightly) shorter man down. "We are not releasing..." He pauses. " _Those_ bloopers."

"But-" Phil begins, but he's cut off by Dan. 

"No. And that's final."

~•~

Dan sits at his computer, frowning. On his desktop is a folder labeled "PINOF 7 bloopers". He double clicks. It opens two folders. One contains 14 minutes of video footage labeled "bloopers video" and another has 24 and is labeled "delete later".

He hasn't deleted it yet. 

"Twenty-four minutes." He says to himself. "What the fuck were we doing?"

"I'm guessing that's rhetorical? Because if it isn't, we kissed a lot."

Dan jumps up, startled, and turns to see Phil in the doorway. 

"Phil, this isn't about the footage, is it?" He asks. "Because we're done with that."

"Oh, and that's why it's open on your computer?" Phil asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Dan bites his lip. "I was going to delete it."

Phil snorts. "No you weren't."

Dan sighs in defeat. "No, I wasn't. But you do know that if we actually released even a bit of that, we'd break the fucking Internet, right?"

"Probably." Phil nods. "But...in a good way?" He smiles hopefully. 

Dan gulps. He can't resist it when Phil smiles like that and Phil knows it. 

"Maybe...I'll consider it." Dan says.

"Yay!" Phil cheers, then begins a victory lap through the apartment. 

Dan remembers this is why he loves him. 

He opens up the folders and begins editing. 

~•~

"Whatcha doing?" Phil asks, startling Dan. 

"Making...a video." Dan replies stiffly. 

"Bloopers?" Phil asks, but he knows the answer. 

"Yeah. Of course." Dan sighs. "Wanna place a bet on how fast the Internet will break?"

"Oh, so you are editing those parts in!" Phil smirks. "I win!"

"You're right, it's a perfect opportunity." Dan sighs. "Also, it's going up on my main channel. People will be confused, but I want to make sure that everyone sees it."

"Sure. Got it." Phil nods, then leaves. 

~•~

Somewhere in a small town, where its raining hard and about midnight, a young girl is checking tumblr. Her phone beeps. Dan's uploaded a new video. 

Excitedly, she opens his channel, then frowns. 

"PINOF bloopers?" She mutters. "What are you doing here?"

She clicks the video, and immediately forgets her confusion, because she's laughing. These are so funny. 

Then there it is. 

Blink and you'll miss it. 

She frowns and goes back, wondering if that was a hopeful fantasy that she created in her head. 

But no. 

There it is again. 

She repeats that over and over and she can't believe it. 

"No. Way." She mutters, and continues watching. 

And then there's more. And even more. They're kissing a lot, and she's loving every second. 

The video ends with a shot of Dan. No cat whiskers, and in his room. Obviously added in. 

"Hello Phandom." He says to the camera, waving. "Go on then. Go break the fucking Internet."

"Got it." She says, as if Dan's really talking directly to her. 

She opens tumblr again and creates a new post. 

_HEY, BET YOU MISSED DAN'S NEW VIDEO!_

_PHAN IS REAL!_

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS BAD AND SHORT BUT OK


End file.
